venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Brick Frog
Brick Frog is a minor supervillain on The Venture Bros. Character History Brick Frog is a supervillain with no special powers, whose only villainous skills are brick throwing and frog being. Brick Frog applied to join The Revenge Society when they held tryouts at One Impossible Plaza.''Bright Lights, Dean City'' However, he was immediately rejected when he was first introduced, only managing to state his name before being asked to leave. He was seen patronizing Don Hell's nightclub, implying that he is in The Guild of Calamitous Intent, as a Guild license is required in order to get in.Bot Seeks Bot This was later confirmed when he was shown to be in attendance at a Guild meeting.''Hostile Makeover'' Brick Frog was drinking at Ye Old Battleaxe when Dr. Mrs. The Monarch informed Battleaxe that her husband Haranguetan had been killed.[[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] He later appeared at the party in VenTech Tower when it had been temporarily taken over by the Doom Factory, popping pills with Vespertina.It Happening One Night'' Brick Frog was among the supervillains gathered on Rat Island when the fake Blue Morpho was "captured" by Tunnel Vision.''The Rorqual Affair'' Episode Appearances Season 4 *''Bright Lights, Dean City'' Season 5 *''Bot Seeks Bot'' Season 6 *''Hostile Makeover'' *[[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] *It Happening One Night'' Season 7 *''The Rorqual Affair'' Appearances in Other Media * Brick Frog first appeared in 1991 in Christopher McCulloch's first self-published comic, Cement Shooz, a superhero parody similar to The Tick. * Brick Frog's name appeared in the second episode of the 2001 live-action series The Tick. When Captain Liberty was looking for a super-villain for The Tick she scrolled past Brickfrog's name on her torch computer. Christopher McCulloch worked as a writer on the series prior to creating [[The Venture Bros.|''The Venture Bros.]] * Brick Frog made a nonspeaking cameo appearance in the finale episode of Cartoon Network's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OK_K.O.!_Let%27s_Be_Heroes ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes], "Thank You for Watching the Show", which aired on September 6th, 2019. The creator and showrunner of OK K.O.!, Ian Jones-Quartey, had previously worked as an inker, art director, and animation director on [[The Venture Bros.|''The Venture Bros.]] between 2006 and 2010. Trivia * Brick Frog originated with a foam rubber frog mask that Jackson Publick's mother created for him to wear in a school play when he was in the first grade. When Jackson was ten years old, his older cousin was playing superheroes with him and paired the frog mask with a foam rubber souvenir brick from Universal Studios, proclaiming "I'll be 'the Brick Frog.'" He thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard and created the character as a nod to his cousin.Jackson Publick, [https://www.amazon.com/Go-Team-Venture-Making-Bros/dp/1506704875 ''Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of the Venture Bros]'' (2018), p. 216 * In [[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] if you look closely as Brock Samson and Rocco are driving down the street you can briefly spot some graffiti on a building front that reads, "You mess with the Frog, you get the brick". * The term "frog" can refer to the indentation on the sides of bricks or the implement used to make it. * The character has similarities to the 1942 Police Comics character "Brick Bat", a ridiculous villain whose gimmick was wearing a bat mask and throwing poison gas-filled bricks at people to kill them. Gallery BrickFrog-ChildhoodPhotoAndConceptSketch.jpg|Jackson Publick's childhood photo and concept sketch for Brick Frog Brick Frog in Cement Shooz.jpg|Brick Frog's earliest appearance in Christopher McCulloch's Cement Shooz '' #1 (1991) Let's Schmooz with Shooz - Brick Frog origin.jpg|The origin of Brick Frog, from the letters page of ''Cement Shooz #2 (1992) Brick Frog and Lilly holding hands.png|Brick Frog and Vespertina at The Doom Factory's "Happening" in the VenTech Tower (''It Happening One Night'') Brick Frog on OK KO.jpg|Cameo on finale of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OK_K.O.!_Let%27s_Be_Heroes OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes] References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Background Characters Category:Ye Old Battleaxe